Unexpected Gift
by Deandra
Summary: Eomer and Lothiriel celebrate an anniversary in an unexpected way. ONESHOT. Part 32 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


**_Part 32 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes._**

A/N: Yes, I know, I haven't written much of anything about Children #3 & 4 (Theomund and Morwen), but this notion came along so I decided to follow through on it. Theomund and Morwen will eventually get their turn. And I still have more Theodwyn in the works, too.

**Unexpected Gift **

**(Feb, 23 IV)  
**

Lothiriel stood on the back terrace of Meduseld in the wintry dusk, watching the softly falling snow shroud the bushes and branches of her garden. The chill air felt good against her skin and she smiled as the stars began to twinkle into appearance above her.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms slipped around her, and gently stroked her greatly distended belly. "Should you be out here in the cold?" her husband asked in her ear.

She laughed in response. "You know I tend to be warm when I am with child. I find it quite pleasant. Besides, you are here now to warm me further."

He chuckled and tightened his hold around her. Then they stood silently enjoying the peace of the night.

After several moments, Eomer inquired, "Are you ready for this?"

With a sigh, she answered, "As ready as I will ever be. I never dreamed I would give birth to another child at the age of forty and four." She paused, then added, "I hope I am not too old for this."

Eomer did not reply immediately. Ever since they learned she was with child, there had been worry about her ability to carry and bear a child at such an age. The healer said it was not impossible, though certainly unusual, and the dangers were increased. He would never have intentionally put her through this, but they had thought her child-bearing years were ended…

Finally he assured her, "We will get through this together, my love. I will not leave your side, and I will not let you leave me."

She turned in his arms and a hand came up to stroke his face. "I would never willingly leave you, and I am happy to give you another child." Then, to lighten the atmosphere that was becoming oppressive, she teased, "Certainly we enjoyed the making of this babe!"

He laughed into her hair, and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Aye! Very much so." But even as they held one another, he could not help but worry that something would go wrong and she would be lost to him. He tightened his embrace, as if that could prevent anything from taking her from him.

xxxxx

Eomer paced outside the door of his bedchamber, trying not to flinch at every cry of pain that his wife gave. She had been in her travail for several hours now, and he hoped it would not go much longer. He had withstood the agonized cries on battlefields on many occasions, but he could not bear to hear even a single moan of discomfort from his wife. He had promised to stay by her side, but it was torture for him and, as always, she knew it, and sent him from the room.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find his eldest son beside him, smiling reassuringly. "It will be all right, Father. Mother is strong," Elfwine told him. Even so, Eomer could not miss the worry in the boy's eyes as well, and he pulled him into a hug.

And then, they waited together, sitting on the floor by the door. Neither spoke; there was nothing to say.

At length, there was a different cry, a baby's cry, and they looked at each other with relieved expressions. Hastily they scrambled to their feet, grinning. They stood fidgeting, waiting for the midwife to appear and admit them.

A few moments later, the door opened and they turned expectantly, but the midwife seemed surprised at seeing them. "Oh dear! Not yet! Give her some time to be cleaned up and catch her breath!" she chided them.

But a faint voice from within called, "Let them in. I wish to see my husband."

Reluctantly, the woman stepped aside and let them enter, and they moved to the bed. Despite her pallor and obvious weariness, Lothiriel smiled at them, then teasingly asked Elfwine, "The first has come to see the last?"

He laughed, "I certainly hope so! I do not think Father could survive your giving birth again!"

The three of them chuckled, as Lothiriel took a bundle from Miren and then held him so the two could see. "Behold, the newest son of the King of Rohan," she told them proudly.

After a few moments of admiring the new babe, Elfwine excused himself to follow out the midwife and servants who were leaving with the soiled linens. With a bit of difficulty, Lothiriel eased over on the bed so there was room for Eomer to sit next to her, leaning against the pillows. He slipped an arm around her, and then laid a gentle hand on his son as he slept in his mother's arms.

Presently, Lothiriel said softly, "Beloved, I know it is your turn to name the babe, but I should like to make a suggestion."

He glanced down at her curiously, "Certainly."

"We have honored various people and relationships in the naming of our children – Elfwine, in gratitude for the Elves' assistance in the War of the Ring, Theodwyn after your mother, Theomund for your father and uncle, and Morwen for the queen of Rohan who was also from Gondor as is the present queen. But there is one person we have not honored yet – might we name this child Theodred?"

Eomer's heart jumped into his throat and tears pricked at his eyes. For several minutes he struggled with his emotions before telling her, "A fitting name, inasmuch as today is the anniversary of Theodred's death. This day one was lost, and this day his name is restored. Theodred he shall be called."

THE END

**_End note: It is not essential that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written, but there is an advantage to doing so. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order (#15 came after #17, I think), but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content. _**


End file.
